


Can one actually see

by Anonymous



Category: The Green Mile (1999)
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Alternate scene interpretation, Canonical Character Death, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Manslaughter, Murder, POV Second Person, Probably the second, Shooting Guns, but both are here to be sure, is it murder or manslaughter, second degree murder, voluntary manslaughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Percy Wetmore shoots William Warton, an alternate character interpretation, told from Percy's POV. Second person.
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Can one actually see

**Author's Note:**

> But can one actually see beauty with eyes blurred by the lack of almost everything a human being needs?  
Paulo Lins, City of God

And in that moment, you can see what he did to those little girls. And it is unspeakable. 

There is no justice in this world, for how could this monster still draw breath if justice existed?

Some lines should not be crossed, things that should never be considered. 

There is no justice in this world, so you will have to make your own. 

The gun feels right in your hands, in a way it hasn't before. Your mind is clear and full of purpose. 

He's talking, and you can no longer stand to hear the sound of it.

You shoot. 

It is the last moment of mental clarity that you have. 

Reality comes crashing down on you after, heavy, jumbled and filled with pain. 

You turn away from it, hoping to find something better.

**Author's Note:**

> The movie was excellent, and I am inspired to short fic's


End file.
